


Becoming Simply Harry

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Muggles, SquibHarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry never returned to Hogwarts after fourth year? What if Petunia found out about the tournament and decided not to let Harry return for his fifth year? When Harry returns home from school, Petunia notices that there is something different about him. Petunia noticed it as soon as she saw Harry it was obvious to her what was wrong, even if it wasn't to everyone else. Now that Harry was normal again she was not going to let him fight some freak war.  In her opinion, the freaks could find someone else; no child should have to do the government's job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Simply Harry

**Author's Note:**

> In this story the Dursley's will be nice and some magical charater bashing. Nothing major though.

Chapter one - Prologue

Petunia Dursley was not the kindest woman in the world or the smartest, but she knew her family well. She may have not let it show much but her nephew, Harry Potter, was important to her. So when Harry returned home after his fourth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry she noticed straight away that something was wrong with him. She did not for one minute trust what the freaks were saying about how all Harry needed was some rest and he should be back to normal in no time. There was no way that Harry was going to recover from what happened. From what she gathered, Harry had been in some kind of very dangerous tournament, then kidnapped from the last challenge and forced to be part of some kind of evil ritual to bring someone back from the dead. They said that Harry was just in shock and after some rest would be back to his normal self, magic and all.

They were wrong thought. Petunia knew family better than anyone, Harry included, and her gut feeling told her Harry had no magic. He did not have that spark that would flicker behind his eyes, just like Lily's did, he didn't have the same slightly silvery glow about him that indicated something magical that he had always had and he defiantly would not be glaring at all the magic around him, if he still had any. Petunia could not even begin to understand what he was feeling, all she could do was try to give him a normal life form here on out.

Once the freaks had let them leave the station, Petunia had lead Harry to the car and helped him put his trunk in to boot. On the drive home Petunia kept one eye on her nephew, hoping that he would bring up fact he had no magic but it looked like he was to afraid to speak with her. This was one of the things she had regretted in her life, not having a good relationship with Harry. He was a lot like her in many ways. She knew that he had probably been told that he was a lot like his parents. That wasn't true though, sure his parents did shine though sometimes but he wasn't much like them. He didn't have Lily's bossy attitude when it came to rules and school work and he wasn't as carefree or as outrageously brave as his father. Harry had always been a sly and cunning child. He was a lot smarter then he let anyone see. She knew that the grades he received at school were only a small fraction of what he was capable of. Harry was also a very beautiful child but that wasn't his best feature, he was an artist. He could create many amazing things when he put his mind to it.

When Petunia was younger before she had meet Vernon she had always dreamed of going to art collage. She had shown lots of promise and all her teachers would have been happy to recommend her. When she had meet Vernon, many things changed, she had given up her life as an artist to become a housewife, mother and dull. She had always found her life dull but she would not give up her family for dreams she may never even reach anyway. She was much more mature now, she had a family to look after and look after she would.

Turning back to the situation had hand, Petunia finally spoke up, "Harry, I know you're afraid to talk to me, but I know that something more happened when you were kidnapped."  
Harry was surprised that his aunt was talking to him, turned his head and looked at her confused, "What??"

Petunia gave his a small smile and continued on, "What I mean is that I know that you lost more than just some blood when that freaky business was going on. I can tell. You have lost your powers haven't you?"

Harry was shocked. How could his aunt tell that he had lost his powers? He hadn't told anyone. He found it odd that none of the healers that he had seen when he had gotten back from the graveyard had noticed his powers were gone. Every time he had tried to perform magic he hadn't been able to. His wand felt empty in his hand and he felt like he was more fragile now, like he wasn't invincible anymore. When he had consulted the books in the library the only answer he had come up with was that during the ritual he had not only lost blood but had lost his powers to, he had become a squib.   
Nodding in response to what his aunt had said, Harry continued to stare at her as she talked, taking in everything she said, surprised that she was so open now he was as normal as she was.

"Well now that we know you're not a freak anymore, things are going to have to change. First we need to take you shopping and get you some decent cloths and new furniture for your room. Some paint to I think, also were going to have to write a letter to that freak school telling them you're not going back. We will find someone to tutor you this summer so you can pass the entrench exams for school. I expect you to work hard, it's very important that we get you into a good school."  
Harry nodded in agreement, "What school are you going to send me to?"  
"Hum.... Kings College for Technology and the Arts I think is the best choice for you. We will have to see about getting you accepted for the new school year. Anyway, don't worry about that now, we have much more important things to do. You are going to need a good night's rest as tomorrow we are going shopping to get as much as we can for you."  
"Um ok Aunt Petunia." Harry responded, not at all used to his aunt being nice to him, but he supposed that he should get used to it.   
Harry had heard of Kings College, it was the school that his aunt when to after she didn't get the chance to go to Hogwarts. He was looking forward to going in a way because it had a very good arts program. He was worried about what would happen when his aunt hold the headmaster that he would be leaving Hogwarts. Would he try and force him back to the school? Would the press find out and start chasing after him for information? Would everyone think he was a traitor and never speak to him again? Most importantly what will Sirius think of him? His godfather will be shocked to find out that he had lost his powers. Would he hate him? There was no way of knowing at the moment, so he will just have to do what his aunt says and try to put it out of him mind.

That evening things were very different for Harry, while he cooked dinner, one of the things he loved doing no matter what, his aunt explained to Vernon and Dudley what had happened to him. They were very happy to hear that he wasn't a freak anymore, just a normal young man how need that best start in life he could get. While they all sat down to dinner, Harry included Petunia brought put the topic of sending Harry to Kings College and he was all for it. It was an expensive school but recently Vernon had gotten a promotion so it wasn't like they couldn't afford it. After all Dudley went to an expensive school too.  
After dinner the family spilt up to do whatever they felt like before they went to bed. Petunia when into the lounge with her husband to watch the nightly news and Dudley went up to his room to chat with his friends on his new computer. Harry went up to his room and lay down on his bed, letting the new changes of his life start to sink in. Tomorrow was going to be the start of a new life for him, high school, new cloths, a makeover for his room and a chance to be normal for once.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> **Kings college is a real school in england, i clearly don't own it :P


End file.
